The present invention relates to a leader to be attached to the leading end of a film for leading the film, methods for attaching the leader to a film and for detaching it therefrom, and a developing apparatus with means for automatic attachment and detachment of the leader.
There is an automatic developing apparatus of the type using a leader for transfer of a film, wherein the leader is attached to the leading end of the film for leading the film to go round in film processing tanks. In attaching the leader to the film, it is a conventional practice to set a cartridge on a splicing bed, cut a tongue portion of the film and bond the leader to the film with a splicing tape by hand.
The aforementioned conventional developing apparatus involves a problem that time and labor are needed for attaching the leader to the film and the splicing tape must be removed after completion of the film processsing. In addition, the apparatus presents another problem in that time and labor must be taken for setting the leader attached to the film on the apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing problems and to provide a leader capable of being attached to, and detached from, a film without using a splicing tape, methods for attaching the leader to and detaching it from the film, and a developing apparatus with means for automatic attachment and detachment of the leader which realizes development of the film by merely setting a cartridge containing therein a roll of photographed film on the apparatus at a predetermined position.